Sabrina the Teenage Rewrite!
by PrincessJuliaOfHeart
Summary: Sabrina is given the choice to relive her teenage years, but will she make the same mistakes or some new ones? Also introducing two new characters related to Sabrina and Harvey.


Pilot

**Free Sabrina!**

"Your Honor, this just isn't fair…" Sabrina Spellman-Kinkle, now three years older after running away with her soul mate, Harvey Kinkle, pleaded with the Witch's Council. She stood before them in her last outfit that she had worn for the last two days, a mock-Tinkerbell dress and matching shoes. She had been attending a Halloween Party when she had suddenly been zapped to the Other Realm on charges she still hadn't been told yet.

"Young lady I'm afraid that this actually isn't your fault but the penalty must be paid. Ideally I'd love to let you go but this is concerning another matter at hand-" The Old Judge jumped up and was cut off when a puff of white smoke appeared next to Sabrina.

Sabrina coughed and thought either her cousin Amanda had gotten into the habit of smoking again of her two angels of justice had just appeared.

"Your honor," Zelda Spellman, who was once again her original age again, said sternly. "Our niece has done nothing wrong and I can prove it!"

"Ah!" He cried, "I know. Actually I was going to have you brought in as well since this will concern you two ladies."

Hilda Spellman mocked the Judge by making her hand talk, quite literally, in his voice. "I know. Actually I was just-"

"Mrs. Spellman may I please ask you to stop that!"

Hilda ducked her head, "sorry…"

"Now as I was saying…" The Judge sighed, "This has to do with your father…"

"Edward?!" Zelda cried, "What does this have to do with Edward?"

"What's happened to my brother?" Hilda almost leapt at the judge when he was mentioned.

"Please can you wait? This matter was originally going to be handled by Sabrina but since the circumstances just can't cover this I'm going to have to sentence you for this." He sighed and cleared his throat, "now…your father, Edward Spellman, recently brought to light a very…ah…disturbing secret. As you know your mother has been cursed with not being able to see you because she bore a Warlock's child and it was saw fit by the old Witch's Council to do that. But now a day we don't see that as fit since a lady such as yourself has grown to be an upstanding member of both the Mortal and Other Realm Community."

Sabrina sighed, she knew some wacky punishment was about to be placed upon her yet again.

"Your father and mother ended up having another child…"

"WHAT?!" All three Spellman women cried at once.

"My parents, but they're divorced!" Sabrina couldn't believe her ears.

"Yes, I know, but the fact is that the same punishment doled on you as a child wasn't on your younger sibling and even though you might think that is fantastic we can't allow something even this trivial to go by. Since the original punishment of your mother was not to see you grow up or even to make eye contact we must place the same curse on your younger sibling."

Zelda sighed knowing where this was going, "but your honor there's no one in the family to raise the child. Especially since Edward has remarried!"

The Judge nodded to this, "I know quite well exactly what his circumstances are and that's why I wanted you three here and of course-" he quickly pointing next to Sabrina and a faint shower of yellow sparkles showed before a black cat was sitting there, "Mr. Saberhagen."

"What did I do now?!" Salem cried before trying to spring up and run away, a cage quickly dropped on him. "GAH!"

"This doesn't have anything to do with your plans for World Domination Salem!" Zelda snapped at him irritably, the thought of Edward having another child was unsettling as to what would have to be done.

"Oh, well then; by all means continue." Salem curled up patiently and twitched his tail every once and a while as he waited for the Judge to resume speaking.

"As I was saying…" The Judge placed his hands before him, "in order for this child to be raised _properly_ I'm invoking the same curse **and** same parenting method."

"B-but your Honor, my husband and I just barely moved into our house and we both have full time jobs! I can't possibly-!" Sabrina was quickly cut off.

"I know what your circumstances are also Mrs. Spellman…-Kinkle. But I meant for your Aunts. I'm also invoking a Time Card Ruling."

"Oh no…" Hilda sighed again, "I know where this is going."

Zelda marched up to the Judge, "but isn't that a little harsh. We barely raised Sabrina and raising another child in her place? Even if it is just a Time Card ruling," she was promptly glared at and she nodded her head and walked back next to her sister and niece.

"I didn't mean raise one in place of the other; you're going to raise both at once…" he snapped his fingers and an unseen door opened. "Sabrina meet your younger sibling, Serena." A spotlight illuminated the place that he was staring at and a brunette child of twelve stood there.

"But she's so tiny!" Sabrina cried recognizing the same facial structure as her mother.

"Actually we had to turn her into a child. The way your parents tried to raise her failed and she became somewhat of a delinquent. Serena, can you please tell Sabrina how old you are?"

"Twenty-four…" Serena blinked her large blue eyes and tilted her head.

"A year-" Sabrina cut herself off before she said anything else, "so we'll be doing what exactly?"

"I'll invoke a Time Card, which will send you back to when you were sixteen and just came into your powers; the only thing is Serena will be there also."

"Isn't that rewriting history? Which, I'll add, is against-" Zelda was cut off by the Judge.

"For this rewriting history is better than letting it go on as it is, your pasts will still be intact but this is for the benefit of allowing Serena to learn the same life lessons as Sabrina did. We'll also have to allow for changes also."

"What do you mean by 'changes'?" Sabrina asked; she knew that usually with the loopholes of history also came some pretty big changes.

"Well we were inspecting the time log of what would happen if Serena was living with your aunts and all it is, is that your husband Harvey has a younger cousin Jeremy that also goes to Westbridge."

"I've never heard of him." Sabrina shrugged her shoulders.

"He's also quite the delinquent too is why. But we decided that it would be good for the Mortal realm to also get a do over. So the ruling is that we invoke Time Card, send you all back and you relive your teen years. That is if you want to help your younger sibling."

Sabrina thought about it, "Aunt Zelda. Aunt Hilda, what do you guys think?"

The two sisters turned to each other and exchanged meaningful glances.

"Well…" Aunt Zelda started, "you'll be helping your sister…"

"But you'll also have to relieve all of your biggest mistakes!" cried Aunt Hilda.

"And your biggest triumphs!" Zelda added in while giving Hilda a slight stare.

"So?" Sabrina didn't see anything wrong with that, "I get to learn everything over again and get to have a sister like I always wanted." She looked over at the little girl and thought about all the time she had missed in not having a sibling.

"Is that your answer?" The Judge raised his gavel.

Sabrina thought it over again, "yes it is."

"Then so be it. Time Card is invoked."


End file.
